Nice Day for a White Wedding
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for the Cliche Challenge at Burning Lights. Lulu is about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Will Cruz get there in time to stop her?


"Ten minutes," the church director told them as they put the finish touches on Lulu's make-up.

"I'm ready Aunt Lu," Cameron told her as he held up the pillow with the rings, "I've got the rings."

She smiled at her nephew "That's great Cameron. You're going to be amazing."

Lulu was less confident about herself.

i She was sure it was just normal pre-wedding jitters.

Pretty sure anyway. /i 

"Lulu this is ridiculous. You cannot marry your brother,' Tracy yelled as she thundered into the room.

"Tracy," Elizabeth said, moving quickly to block her path to the bride, "they are step-siblings and barely that since your marriage to Luke is just short of a scam.

"Oh you little…" Tracy started, then stopped and moved back to her original thought, "Lulu cannot marry Dillon. This is insane."

She turned away from the pair as Tracy continued to rant and looked into the mirror. i What the hell was she doing? How had she gotten here? Her wedding day to….Dillon Quartermaine. /i 

She felt herself getting dizzy and suddenly yelled, "Out! Everyone out!"

"Lulu," Elizabeth said, "What's wrong? Do you feel okay?"

Lulu took a deep breath and tried to look as calm as possible, "I'm sorry Liz, I'm fine. I just need a few minutes alone. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled and picked up Cam. Emily and Brook Lynn pulled Tracy away.

Sighing in relief, Lulu turned back to the mirror.

i Could she really do this? Stand up in church in from of her family, her friends, in front of God and promise to love Dillon forever? /i 

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Then don't."

Lulu spun around when she heard the deep male voice she knew so well.

"Cruz. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you from making a huge mistake. You don't love Dillon, Lulu, you love me. And I love you."

She stared at him in shock.

Then her face turned red as anger overtook her, "What did you just say? You love me? Because three months ago you told me I was young, immature and that you didn't feel anything but—what was it?" she paused as if to think hard, "Oh yeah, brotherly affection for me. If Lucky had the same kind of affection for me we'd be arrested."

"Lulu," he stepped towards her and she moved back.

He stopped immediately and hung his head, "I am so sorry Lulu, but I didn't mean a single word I said to you that day."

"Don't…I don't believe you."

"I think you do. I think you knew even then I was lying, just like you know going in there and marrying Dillon Quartermaine would be a horrible mistake. Because you feel like I do. You feel that love between us—that love that connects us even when we aren't together."

"Cruz—you hurt me," she whispered.

"Oh baby," he closed the gap between them and pulled her reluctant body into his arms, "You have to believe that I hated doing that. I thought I was protecting you."

"What? She pulled back just far enough o look at him, "from what?"

"Those people that shot at you. Two days before I got a note threatening you. They kept coming after the shooting. I thought it had to do with my case. The only way I could think of to protect you was to push you away. Ow!" he yelped as she punched his arm.

"Asshole! That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I know, I know, but baby, seeing you in that hospital bed—knowing you were inches from being shot drove me crazy. I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was protecting you."

"So…you really love me?" she asked.

Cruz smiled at her, "Lulu, Te amo más que palabras pueden decir."

Lulu's eyes welled up. She always loved when Cruz spoke to her in Spanish. And she was pretty sure she knew most of those words, "I love you too."

"Then let's get out of here."

"Oh!" Lulu exclaimed, "I can't. Cruz, I promised Dillon I'd marry him. I can't just leave."

Cruz sighed, "Lulu after you and Dillon got engaged so fast I did some digging. I don't know how to tell you this but, the men who shot at you weren't hired by the people I'm investigating. Dillon hired them to scare you away from me."

"Are you…sure? Cruz those men almost killed me. Dillon might not be perfect, but we've been friends for a long time…"

"I have proof Lulu. Solid, indisputable proof."

Lulu said nothing and Cruz waited to see if she would believe him. Suddenly she heard the Church music change and then Liz's voice came through the door, "Lulu, it's time."

Lulu ran to the door and opened it, "Hi Liz, I don't have a lot of time to explain so here's the short version. I love Cruz and he loves me….oh and Dillon is dangerous. So, Cruz is going to go start the car and you are going to help me climb out the window."

Liz sat motionless with her mouth open.

Lulu shoved at Cruz, "Go….drive the car around…go," she pushed him again until he moved, then she turned back to Liz, " Elizabeth, please, I have to get out of here."

Cruz and Lulu would thank her a million times later for her quickness, just nodded and helped Lulu climb onto the table in front of the window. As Lulu climbed onto the window sill she heard her say, "I want you to call me later so I know you're okay. Also, I want details, missy."

She nodded and smiled one last time at her sister-in-law before dropping out of sight. She was sure she looked like a horrible 80s movie as she ran to the car—veil flying off, dress help up to her knees and a goofy, moronic smile on her face.

Cruz grabbed her as soon as she got into the car. He kissed her deeply and she pressed close to him. When she pulled away she could hear people screaming her name. The church doors opened and nearly all of Port Charles headed towards the door—Dillon at the front of the pack.

"Make him eat dust," she tells Cruz.

Gathering her to his side he revs the engine, "That's my girl."


End file.
